Noah-Rebecca Relationship
This is the relationship between Noah Jackson & Rebecca Harper. Relationship History Noah is in love with Rebecca, though he works hard at denying it. His nickname for her is "R." However, Rebecca has shown a slight crush on Noah throughout the show. In The School Dance Issue, Rebecca tries to find out if Noah wrote a song about her or Amanda. It turns out to be for his sister's pet but they do dance together at the end In The Gala Issue, Noah teases Rebecca about her dress even though he found her beautiful, At the end he admits he found her beautiful but denies meaning it seriously with the fear of losing the bet of breaking her silent treatment. At the end, he returns to retrieve the corsage Rebecca wore for the night. Later on, in The Dating Issue, Noah goes on a "Homework Date" with Rebecca so she can write her article about the perfect first date. The date appears to be an epic fail, which he blames it on her over-preparedness and he appeared to be hurt when she "homework dumps" him. They make up at the end when he admits to preparing for the date out of nervousness himself. In The Fakeout Issue, he had accepted he liked Rebecca and wanted to find out about her feeling for him. He asks Michael's help in reading the sign. He's not very successful her because Rebecca is busy finding out if DJ actually wants to fire her. In The Face The Music Issue, Noah accidentally give Rebecca the hiccups, and sometimes tries to help her cure them. He ends up kissing her as an "experiment," to see if that will cure her hiccups. But later gets the hiccups himself, implying that he lied about not having more feelings for the kiss. This is the episode where Noah and Rebecca share their first kiss. In The Wonderful Wizard of Buzz Issue, he's trying to gather guts to ask her to go out with him. But at the end he decided to let it go for the moment and let her choose to go for Kansas concert with her dad, instead of Emerald Gala with team buzz. Then in The First Impressions Issue, Noah recalls his first impression of Rebecca as a nerd. Revealed in a flashback, Noah thought that Rebecca had a boyfrind named Baubba, so he gave a "Welcome to Buzz' CD to Amanda first. This causes Rebecca to believe that Noah didn't like her, as he gave a CD to Amanda first. After clearing up the misunderstanding, Noah kisses Rebecca, his new girlfriend. In The Boy Trouble Issue, George, a well-known singer, arrives at Teen Buzz, Rebecca thinks that George is flirting with her. When she confronts Noah about it, Noah seems to not care and doesn't think George would do that. Rebecca is upset that Noah isn't jealous and doesn't believe that George would be flirting with her. George then ask Rebecca to be in his music video and she accepts. Rebecca still doesn't believe Noah is just a little bit jealous. When during the music video George calls Rebecca " R" and Noah is furious. He says he is the only one allowed to called her "R" and he tries to mess up the video. After many messed-up takes, Noah tells Rebecca that George calling Rebecca "R" ticked him off, causing him to want to mess up the video. He says he didn't know he had a jealous side, and Rebecca didn't think he did either. In The Kiss Off Issue, Noah finds out that Rebecca and Wilder shared a victory kiss. This results in Noah getting angry at Rebecca, until Bossman says that Buzz won't close, and Noah kisses Wilder on the cheek. Noah apologizes to Rebecca, and they share another kiss. Next, in The Boys vs. Girls Issue, Noah and Rebecca get into a spelling competition with Mr. Shepard hosting and giving Noah all the easy words. Later, Noah realizes how Rebecca always acknowledges his jokes even if they aren't funny, though when Rebecca does some thing smart he always calls her a nerd. He ends the competition in a draw. In The Back To School Issue, Rebecca accidentally blurts out that she kissed a boy named Elliot on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris under the full moon, because she thought that when Noah went on tour with Zuzu Moon for the summer, that they kissed. Noah gets angry with Rebecca, and breaks up with her. In The Love Me, Love Me Issue, Zuzu Moon, the girl who Noah followed on tour for the Summer, guest edits the magazine for a week. She befriends Rebecca, and starts stalking Noah. No one believes Noah until the end, when Rebecca walks in and catches her. Zuzu and Rebecca proceed to have a sword fight with an umbrella and poster, and Noah ends up covered in food. Later, in The Just Friends Issue, Elliot, the boy Rebecca kissed in Paris over the summer, visits Teen Buzz. Everyone loves him, but Noah is suspicious. Rebecca claims they are just friends. Elliot gives a locket to Rebecca with a picture of him, but in the end she replaces it with the heart shaped guitar pick that Noah gave her. Then, in The Into The Future Issue, the gang gets a glimpse of what their lives might look like in 20 years. Their future turns out not what they expected. Wilder is obese, single and successful, Michael is bald and Amanda's agent and husband, Amanda is a famous singer and married to Michael, Rebecca is an unsuccessful journalist and lonely and Noah is Wilder's man servant and also unsuccessful and lonely. Both Noah and Rebecca lie when they tell each other what has happened in the last twenty years. Rebecca says that she is an award winning journalist, when she's actually a writer for a community newspaper, and has to deliver the paper herself. Noah says that when Rebecca left, he stopped writing, but in reality, stopped getting published. In the end Noah and Rebecca share a kiss and get back together. In The Buzz Club Issue, Noah accidentally tells Rebecca that the braclet he gave her was originally bought for Zuzu Moon. Rebecca becomes angry at Noah, and while he takes it off for her, he explains that when he originally got it, he knew it'd be perfect for Rebecca. But when he gave it to Zuzu Moon as a thank-you gift for bringing him on tour, she knew it'd be perfect for Rebecca too. So Zuzu declined the bracelet, and asked for a kiss instead. Noah refused to give her a kiss, and then got kicked off the tour, and tells Rebecca that the bracelet symbolized his faithfulness to Rebecca, and Zuzu's humiliation of him. Rebecca forgives Noah, and asks him to put it back on for her. In The Hip Hop Issue, Noah wants to tell Rebecca that he loves her but can't say it, He tries once, but ends up doing the robot dance, chickening out. Noah leaves, and tells himself on some stairs that it shouldn't be that hard to say three words. Rebecca hears him say it and she says that she loves him too, and they shouldn't make a big deal out of it. After they tell each other they love each other, they share a kiss. In The Final Issue, Bossman announces that the Buzz staff will be replaced with a new wave of students. The entire gang is very surprised. Rebecca comes to the decision that she is going to fight for the Buzz, while Noah is very casual about it. When Rebecca explains to him about her plans for a Save Buzz rally/meeting with the boss, Noah tries to explain that everything has to come to an end, and that is why he isn't as hung up about it as he could be. Rebecca replies that, yes, everything does have to come to an end, including "us." Noah tells Rebecca that when his first article was published, he thought he couldn't be happier, but then he fell in love with Rebecca. He says that he had an incredible two years, and wouldn't want that opportunity to be taken away from anyone else. This makes Rebecca realize that although it is upsetting to leave the Buzz, it is for the best. It is unclear whether they stay a couple, or remain friends at the end. But it is possible they end up as a couple since Noah has his arm around Rebecca. .]] Category:The Latest Buzz Category:Relationships Category:Friendships